


Café Dates

by regretting my username_ (777imou_offline367)



Series: KnB - Snippets, Ideas, Drabbles, The works [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being a Sweetheart, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Aomine is a Dork, But also, Cafe dates, Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, F/M, Gen, LITERALLY, Momoi Satsuki is a Sweetheart, Momoi Satsuki-centric, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Why isn't that a tag?, but could be taken either way, i wrote this as platonic, lmao the first two are tags but not this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777imou_offline367/pseuds/regretting%20my%20username_
Summary: People always seemed to be in disbelief when Momoi tells them that she and Dai-chan regularly go to hang out in her favorite girly cafés.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Series: KnB - Snippets, Ideas, Drabbles, The works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Café Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little snippet looking into the friendship between our favorite ganguro and strawberry manager.

People always seemed to be in disbelief when Momoi tells them that she and Dai-chan regularly go to hang out in her favorite “girly” cafes.

Really, she didn’t see what the fuss was about.

Sure, maybe most boys their age would rather be caught dead than step foot into a place that served decorated sweets on doily-covered tables and lace-lined cushions for seats. And, admittedly, it was especially true for boys like Aomine Daiki – 190cm tall, muscled, fierce; an athlete with the looks of a delinquent but the attitude of a repressed salary man 5 years into the workforce.

_(“Oi!”)_

_(“It’s true and you know it, Dai-chan!!”)_

But, then again, people seem to forget that the two were together since, basically, birth. Wherever one goes, the other is sure to follow.

Dai-chan was almost always the one “going.”

Whether it was down to the river to catch crayfish in the summer, to the basketball court anytime he deemed possible (which meant: A Lot), to the fridge in Auntie’s kitchen to chug down matching tall glasses of milk, or even to the sports store to browse over shoes and several selections of basketballs.

Momoi was always a step behind him – at times with a bright smile, marveling at the skills and talents of her best friend, other times with a wobbly pout and worry painted over her intelligent eyes as she identifies every potential thing that could get her friend hurt.

But, sometimes, Aomine would let her take the reins for the day.

He’d follow her to the grocery store to buy ingredients for her latest cooking run, take her to the park next to the ice cream shop where they bought their favorite flavors in matching strawberry pink waffle cones, accompany her on an impromptu shopping spree and offer some input on a new outfit; even take her out to her favorite café where he would treat her to whatever sweet she currently fancied with an extra helping for himself, complete with a cutely shaped bear made out of whipped cream for each of them.

So, Momoi didn’t really understand why it was such a big deal, it was natural after all.

But, as she tried not to laugh at the mass of teenage athlete sitting across from her on a pink-laced cushion attempting to act out a skit of the 'Brave Whipped-cream Warrior Bear' being attacked by a ‘Demonic Spoon’ in complete monotone, she did understand and greatly appreciate what a great friend her beloved Dai-Chan could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I wrote this to be purely platonic, but you could see it as a romantic relationship if you'd like. Either way, these two are sweet and adorable and I wanted to share that! 
> 
> -imou


End file.
